


Living to Dream

by Quantrail



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Petrellicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantrail/pseuds/Quantrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in dreams can he truly live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge on one of the Heroes communities. Set between seasons one and two.

He wakes with a start, and wild, desperate hope in his heart, when the bed moves suddenly beside him. He sighs sadly when he realises it’s just Heidi getting up to face a brand new day. 

He drops his eyes again and feigns sleep while she begins the awkward process of slipping into her wheelchair. He squeezes his eyes shut as he remembers Peter; the man he loves, the man he lost. He misses his warm touch, so soft and gentle, yet quietly demanding too. 

Nathan falls into a dream of a time before Peter died and is at peace.


End file.
